deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tapu Battle Royale
Tapu Battle Royale 'is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting the guardian Pokémon from the islands of Alola in a Battle Royale. Tapu Battle Royale.png|GalacticAttorney Tapu Battle Royale.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description ''Tapu Battle Royale! It's time for a fight of Alola's toughest guardians in a four-way duel until only one isn't knocked out cold in the ring! Interlude Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 Invader- Jim Johnston Gia: In the Alola Region, there are four guardian deities, each revered for their power, and noted to fight each other to see which one of them is the strongest. Like Tapu Fini, the Guardian Spirit of Poni Island (and the one who should win...) ''Red: Tapu Lele, Guardian Spirit of Akala Island' 'and the one I hope wins to be fair...'' '''Char: Tapu Koko, the one with most plot relevance, Guardian Spirit of Melemele, and objectively the best out of the bunch.... Lion: *Yawn* And Tapu Bulu, the Guardian Spirit of Ula'ula Island, and decidedly the best. ' '''Char: They're Gia, Redneck, and Lion, and I'm Char. ' 'All: ' '''And ''it's our '''job to 'find out who would ''win...'' A Death Battle. ' Tapu Koko (Char) '''Char: On Melemele Island, we have the guardian deity Tapu Koko. It's a snappy sort, not liking to help anyone just because they asked. It just goes on its own whim, like me! ' '''Lion: So basically a distanced asshole, like you. Char: Shut it. ''' Gia: I'm not sure this is the right time guys.... '''Char: YOU WANNA FUCKING GO BRO?! Lion: BRING IT BOY! Gia: Guys, calm down- Cue Livin' in the Sunlight Lovin' in the Moonlight Char: RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! Lion and Char promptly start maiming each other. Gia: Oh, I tried. I really did. 5 minutes later..... Char: *Huff, huff* Anyway, let's get back to work. Tapu Koko is fast, having the best speed stat out of the 4 Tapus. His best stat besides speed is his physical attack, and he's got plenty of moves to back that up, like Brave Bird, the flying type Volt Tackle. Electro Ball does a lot more damage based off how slow Koko's enemy is, which makes him a monster with that good speed stat. ''' '''Lion: Sadly, his special attack stat pales in comparison to his physical attacks. Koko's a Physical Attacker, but he has the move Brave Bird, a flying type volt tackle. "But lion," you may ask, "Tapu Koko doesn't get STAB from that!" Char: that's why Koko has Wild Charge, a bootleg Volt Tackle that plays well with his amazing attack stat. He's also got Mirror Move, which lets him copy what his opponent does, giving him the extra advantage if we say, Tapu Bulu uses Horn Leech? ''' '''Lion: You're implying Koko's gonna scratch Bulu with his own attack. Redneck: Koko also has Screech to soften up his opponents, Withdraw to buff himself, and Charge to power his electric attacks up. Char:Tapu Koko's signature move that he shares with the other Tapus is Nature's Madness, which halves the current health of any who get hit by it. Gia: Tapu Koko also has the moves Spark, a safer version of Wild Charge, False Swipe to preserve opponents, Thunder Shock as his weakest damaging attack, and Shock wave, a move that never misses. Char: Koko himself happens to be a 'mon that enjoys battle and lives for it. When UB-02 Absorption/Beauty, also known as Buzzwole/Pheromosa descended to earth, Koko immediately went to fight them, and rushed at them headfirst. Lion: Koko's biggest weakness is his recklessness, with moves like Brave Bird and Wild Charge evidencing that as well, but his Attack and Speed means he'll get ready to end his opponents quickly, he's also vulnerable to ground and poison attacks, but his rivals lack any of that, Char: You do NOT wanna mess with the guardian deity of Melemele, unless you want to be fried to a crisp. Tapu Koko: IT IS TIME... Tapu Lele(Redneck Rowlett) Redneck: Guardian of the Ruins of Life is Tapu Lele a psychic/fairy type. Lion: It is actually a torture freak enjoying other beings suffer to its scales, kinda heartless. Gia: Roight amazing with 130 special attack best out of all the Tapu's and a good special defense of 115. Redneck: Gia your beginning to sound like Keemstar I'm nervous. Char: So its special defense is tied with Tapu Fini, the mermaid one. Lion: Yes it also has the second weakest physical attack of only 85, however it gets almost no physical moves so no worries. Gia: So the torture freak guardian only has 1 strong attacking stat kind of like you zard. Char: Shut it, when I mega I have 130 in both which makes the Tapu's look bad and Charizard become a dragon. Redneck: Back on topic, anyway it has the second highest speed of all the Tapus at 95 but also a bad defense at 65. Gia: Yikes thats almost as low as Redneck's highest stat. (Redneck and Gia get into a 1 minute fight) Lion: Okay break it up. Anyway despite not being a grass type Tapu Lele apparently gets its power from flowers aromas lol. Char: Yep who would've thought. Speaking of types its weak to poison, steel, and ghost however it does have psychic moves to stop poisons. Redneck: Also fighting attacks do 1/4 t it and psychic 1/2 plus an immunity to dragons like all the other guardians. Gia: Plus it has strong moves such as psychic to levitate foes and do whatever shit it pleases with them, moonblast to shoot fairy energy form the moon, swagger to raise their attack but confuse them as well, and flatter to do the opposite of swagger by raising special attack and a lot more. Lion: Plus look at all them tms it can learn if its a tm battle. Char: Anyway if you say lolo to lele it might be the last laugh you ever have. Tapu Bulu(Lion) Tapu Fini(Gia) Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Results Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:ArachnoGia Category:Hellfire King Char Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles